Protecting the Past
by Gabesgurl
Summary: This is Very AU! Sev/Harry Slash, please just read it, the rating is for later. And for you reviewers that wanna know, I am sev's-gurl
1. Default Chapter

Hi,I've had this idea in my head, and I've been loosing sleep over it so  
  
I'm finally going to do it. It's AU, very very AU, but I've never seen any like this  
  
and wanted to try it and see if anyone liked it. It will eventually be Harry/Sev slash.  
  
Please no flames. Ok, a little on the background of the characters.  
  
Harry Potter:A 22 year old sophmore in college, studying to be a Archeologist. He is  
  
an activist for Indian rights to their lands and burial grounds. He was raised by an  
  
Apache tribe after his parents died. He had for the past three weeks before this story  
  
starts been trying to raise enough support to stop a resort from going up in the Appalachian  
  
Mountains, on what he thinks to be an ancient Cherokee burial site. He doesn't go by his  
  
born name, he goes by the one his Apache family gave him 'Red Cloud'  
  
Draco Malfoy: Partners with his father in their construction company, they are the one's trying  
  
to build the resort. He's a little, spoiled rich kid, and his father is a bastard.  
  
Severus Snape (who in this story will be Severus Shadow-walker):He is the son of a Cherokee  
  
cheiftan. He is around the age of 28, strong willed and stuburn.  
  
Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley:Both go to school with Harry and have the same concerns and  
  
are partners with him.  
  
The other characters you will find out later. Please just give this a chance. This chapter  
  
will be a teaser and see how you all like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry frowned as he pulled his jeep up the dirt path, and growled at the sight that greeted  
  
him. Bulldozers were busy pushing up trees and moving the dirt. He grabbed the papers on his seat  
  
and jumped out of the jeep.  
  
He ran over to where there were men talking, Draco Malfoy was smiling and agreeing with one  
  
of the workers.  
  
"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?"Harry barked.  
  
"Oh, Mr.'Red Cloud'"Draco said mockingly,"we're just doing our job. We were ordered to break  
  
ground today. It's so unfortunate that you couldn't get a trial. Well, that's the way the cookie crumbles."  
  
Harry thrust the papers into the other man's pinched up face,"See this? This is orders for you NOT  
  
to break ground untill after our trial that we WILL be having!"Harry growled.  
  
"Oh really, oh poo, that's just a little longer delay,"Draco snorted, letting the papers fall to  
  
the ground in a flutter, then yelled,"Boys pack up and leave for now, looks like the do-gooders got their  
  
court date!"With a last sneer at Harry he began to walk away, calling over his shoulder,"my family is very  
  
well looked upon and we will win. Then this whole place will be a nice comfortable resort!"  
  
"And then you'll be sorry for messing with the dead!Don't think when you are dead you don't have power,  
  
you will be sorry."  
  
As Harry watched the men pack up and leave, leaving the bulldozers and trash where it all lay. He frowned  
  
and began walking around the newly destroyed clearing. He kneeled in the middle of the clearing and whispered to  
  
the spirits.  
  
"I'll do everything in my power to stop him and keep your last resting place sacred. On my word and honor  
  
as an Apache,"He whispered.  
  
He was unaware of a pair of dark eyes watching him, silently from the shadows.  
  
Walking back to his jeep, Harry took out his cellphone and quickly dialed Hermione's  
  
number.  
  
'Hello'Hermione's voice said calmly.  
  
"Listen Hermy, tonight I'm camping out on location, the Malfoy's broke gound today and  
  
although I showed him the court order, I still don't trust him. You and Ron free to head up here  
  
and stick around with me?"  
  
'What about the curse Harry?'  
  
Harry chuckled, Hermione's voice sounded worried,"as long as we don't break ground we are  
  
fine. I've made a promise we would help,"Harry said softly and turned to look around the clearing  
  
sadly, the uprooted trees made him want to cry.  
  
'Well neither of us have classes in the next three days, so sure, we'll come. Hey, I can pick  
  
up some Chinese and we can study.'  
  
"Oh, Hermione! Study,"Harry groaned,"don't forget, no meat, I don't eat the stuff."  
  
'I know I know, we'll be out there in about and hour, see ya then'  
  
"Bye"Harry hung up the phone and tucked it into his bag. He bent down and kicked off his shoes,  
  
he never felt at home in the wild unless he could feel the earth under his feet, know she was alive and  
  
breathing. He then pulled his long raven black hair that fell to the middle of his back, into a tight  
  
tail at the nape of his neck. Then grabbing his bag made his way to the middle of the clearing and sank  
  
down to the ground. He never slept in tents, as long as he had a fire he was safe. He pulled out his sleeping  
  
back and a pillow.  
  
Hearing a soft rustle he called, without turning around,"I can hear you,so you might as well show  
  
yourself."He glanced up as a man entered the clearing.  
  
He was a member of the Cherokee tribe, Harry noted that right away, by the beadwork on his jacket.  
  
The second thing Harry noted was that the other man wasn't that much older than he himself and very handsome.  
  
His black hair fell just below his shoulders and he had it down. His skin was not as dark as most Native Americans  
  
and Harry decided he was part something. The thing that caught Harry's attention the most were his eyes, as soon  
  
as they landed on him, he felt a jolt go through him.  
  
Harry stood, brushing the dirt off of his jeans and crossed the clearing to where the other was standing  
  
and held out his hand, surprised when the other man didn't take it, he dropped it to his side.  
  
"I'm Harry Red Cloud."  
  
"I am Severus Shadow-walker,"his voice was deep and slightly husky, sending shivers down Harry's spine, he  
  
looked straight into Harry's eyes,"can you stop them?"  
  
"I have to,"Harry said firmly,and watched as without another word, Severus turned and disapeared into the  
  
woods.  
  
Harry smiled as he watched Hermione and Ron jump out of her car. They were so different it was surprising  
  
that they had been together for so long.  
  
Hermione was a vegan and an enviromentalist extreme, at the moment she was wearing a full cotton skirt and  
  
a hemp(lol, inside joke) shirt, and lace up sandles. She was wearing her curly brown hair tied in a ponytail with a  
  
ribbon.  
  
Ron on the other hand ate meat, and the like. His red hair was streaked with blond.  
  
Hermione hugged Harry in greeting and handed him the bag of chinese food. They all sat by the fire Harry had  
  
gotten prepared. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, before Hermione broke it. She was sitting on a dead log  
  
across from Harry.  
  
"Harry, we've known you for about three years, and I got to thinking today. How did your parents die? I don't mean  
  
to bring up bad memories, and you don't have to talk about it..."she rambled on untill Harry cut her off.  
  
"It's alright,"he whispered, staring into the fire,"my parents believed the same things I do. When I was around  
  
ten years old we were living in the black hills and they were trying to save a burial ground much like we are. But it was  
  
a Souix(Is that sp right?) We were trying to stop them from clearing the trees to put up a highway. One night someone,  
  
I believe it was the people wanting the highway, set fire to our house. I made it out but my parents never did,"Herry  
  
ended with a whisper.It still hurt, after all those years it still hurt.  
  
"Oh Harry,"Ron said sadly.  
  
"It's fine,"Harry said, with a forced smile,"want to check out the woods around here?"  
  
"Sure"They both agreed and the three set out. 


	2. The Bite and Village

THis chapter is in honour of Tidmag(Who I am currently trying to break out  
of Azkaban)for posting a chapter for me in Unnatural! Tidmag, I'm trying my hardest   
to get you out of Azkaban, but I think our dear beloved*gags* Voldie is on to us!  
Anyway I hope you all like this, I couldn't really decide what to happen but then   
I was watching the crocodile hunter with snakes and this came to me. Oh and somebody  
wanted some kind of magic, it's in here too. And my knowledge of Native American tribes  
is horrid so please just forgive me. The Only Indians I know at length are the Pueblo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry couldn't help but smile brightly, they had been walking in the woods  
about an hour, and it was so beautiful. He was also aware that they were being followed  
and when they had stopped for a while he had caught a glimpse of Severus Shadow-walker.  
"Harry, get over here, Ron needs help,"Hermione's voice was soft but worried.  
A loud rattling noise sprang Harry into action. He slowly walked up to the two, to see  
a Rattler curled at Ron's feet, preparing to strike.  
"Don't make any sudden or threatening movements,"Harry whispered, slowly coming  
closer, but the snake wouldn't have it, she had been angry and frightened for too long,  
and in the blink of an eye had turned and struck Harry, sinking her fangs deep.  
The three watched the snake slither off, before any of them could think Harry was  
being lifted into Severus's arms gently.  
"Follow me,"He whispered before setting off quickly toward his village.  
Severus looked down at the young man, who's eyes were becoming glazed and he was  
beginning to loose conciousness. He hoped down inside that Harry Red Cloud would make it  
not only for the burial ground and his friend's sake, but for his as well. He had been  
watching Harry and the more he saw, the more he liked him. He began to hurry a little quicker.  
  
(by the way, got the next part, about sucking out the evil from a show too)  
Hermione and Ron watched as the Medicine man lit some more strong smelling herbs and  
began to chant. Harry was lying still and sweating. Hermione watched as the medicine man leaned  
down to the wound and inhailed, to her uttermost surprise she saw a sickening green colour come  
out through the wound and into his mouth then the old man blew it out into the air. Looking at the  
wound she saw a yellowish liquid seep out and then the old man smiled as Harry closed his eyes.  
"He'll be fine,"Severus told them.  
"Who are you?"Ron asked.  
"I'm Severus Shadow-walker and I met your friend earlier after he stopped that bastard from  
destroying our ancestors place of rest."  
"Thank you for saving Harry's life, we owe you so much,"Hermione whispered.  
"We all owed him, for what he's trying to do for us, my father would like to speak with you, if   
you'd follow me."  
Hemione and Ron followed him out into the light.  
  
Harry slowly came awake and wanted to sigh, he could tell he was in an Indian village, that made  
him really homesick. He vaguely remembered Severus carrying him.  
Slowly he opened his eyes to see Ron and Hermione conversing with Severus, who was watching him like  
a hawk. He smiled softly.  
"YOu should rest some more,"Severus told him, pulling a woven blanket up to his chin,"you need to recover,  
I'll make sure everythings all right."  
Harry reached his hand out from under the cover and placed it on Severus's,"Thank you" he whispered before  
falling back into a deep sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I have a problem, where should I go from there? ANY SUGGESTIONS! 


End file.
